Why? Spongebob Lost Episode
I'm still active, but not as much. Do you know the show "Spongebob Squarepants?" It's an animated sitcom with the main protagonist being Spongebob Squarepants himself. I've discovered some strange episode that I still regret finding to this day. The moon shone as usual, when a friend of mine gave me a DVD. "It's Spongebob," he said. It was 10 PM at the time, thirty minutes past my usual bedtime. I wasn't sure about the DVD, but I went home and slept. When I woke up, the DVD was in the place I put it last night (beside my bookshelf). I picked up the DVD and walked into the living room. I placed it in the DVD player, and it played. The intro played, then it went to the title card. It had the same background as "Sandy's Rocket", and there was yellow text ("WHY") in the same font as "Pickles". I was as unsure as when my friend gave me the DVD. The starting credits and the bubble transition played as normal. It started with a shot of the Krusty Krab. The narrator started speaking. "Ah, the Krusty Krab. Spongebob's usual working place. He's in the kitchen, flipping patties and serving customers." While the narrator was speaking, the camera zoomed slowly. After he spoke, it faded to a shot of Spongebob humming and flipping patties. Mr. Krabs burst in the door and yelled, "Spongebob, me boy! I have something to tell you and Squidward!" The bubble transition played again, and it cut to Squidward and Spongebob in Mr Krab's office. "Mr. Squidward, yer fired. Spongebob, place these flyers-" Mr. Krabs gave Spongebob some papers saying "NEED A NEW CASHIER AT THE KRUSTY KRAB". "-on poles in the streets of Bikini Bottom and tell everyone that we need a new cashier!" Spongebob yelled in glee, "Aye aye, Mr. Krabs!" The two exited the office happily. The bubble transition played once again, and it cut to Squidward happily skipping to his house. He was singing a song. "No more Spongebob, no more Spongebob! Don't need to deal with him annoying me! No more Spongebob, no more Spongebob! I am filled with glee!" He laughed and entered his house, slamming the door behind him. It faded to Spongebob looking sad as he put flyers up. "Why?" he whimpered. Later, it cut to Squilliam entering Mr. Krabs' office. "Mr. Squidward, I said yer fired!" he barked. Squilliam laughed and said, "Oh, I'm Squilliam Fancyson, not Squidward Tentacles! I'm also here to apply for a job as a cashier." Mr. Krabs stared at him for a few seconds before finally speaking. "Yer hired!" The bubble transition played for the last time, and it cut to Squilliam at the cashier. This was where things got worse. Spongebob got out his spatula. "You're not Squidward!" Squilliam looked behind him and saw Spongebob. "Of course not!" The screen cut to Mr. Krabs counting money. Squilliam was heard screaming. Mr. Krabs ran out of the door and screamed. It cut to Squilliam rocking himself back and forth with cuts all over his body, while repeating "Why?" softly. It showed a real life crab being cut into pieces with a spatula with Mr. Krabs' screams mixed into the scene. Spongebob laughed insanely and asked, "Why did he replace my good ol' Squidward?" The screen faded to black. The end credits played. I still regret watching this video. I assume that Squilliam survived, while Mr. Krabs died. Please help me. I'm in my bed, typing this. I want someone who can stop Spongebob's murder spree. I want Squidward. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Spongebob Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE